<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Mention It by Chaotic_Cate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246061">Don't Mention It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Cate/pseuds/Chaotic_Cate'>Chaotic_Cate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closeted Character, Coming Out, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, Gen, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Lesbian Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, gay Cassandra (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Cate/pseuds/Chaotic_Cate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene sees something he was never meant to see, and learns something about Cassandra that he was never meant to know. Cassandra is terrified he'll tell, which would ultimately ruin her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(mentioned) - Relationship, Cassandra &amp; Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider &amp; Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, cassandra/OC (disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Mention It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi folks! This is a little one shot I wrote, because I couldn't get the idea out of my head any other way! I really like the idea of these two characters having a sort of unspoken trust, and what better way to solidify that!<br/>I imagine this taking place not long after Season 1 Episode 9 "Under Raps"<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t everyday that new guards were recruited to the force. Therefore, when a group joined, the palace threw a small, private celebration, inviting the members of the guard and their families, save for the men on shift that eve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene hadn’t heard a word about such a celebration, until the afternoon of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waltzed into the throne room, where the gathering would take place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was searching for Rapunzel, she’d been busy all day, and he hoped to catch a few minutes of time with his girlfriend. However, when he walked in the room he would see the exact opposite of who he wanted to find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” he drawled. “Hello CassAndra.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra wore her lady in waiting uniform, the</span>
  <em>
    <span> suffocating </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby blue dress and </span>
  <em>
    <span>irritating </span>
  </em>
  <span>head piece. She dramatically rolled her eyes without turning to him. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>working</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Fitherbert.” She replied coldly, while she arranged bouquets on what looked like a long buffet table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene mimicked her, but to his displeasure she either didn’t notice, or didn’t acknowledge him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed. “WELL. Clearly, I was not looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyway. Do you happen to know where my girlfriend is? You know… the princess? Your boss. Hmm… doesn’t that… by association, make </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> your boss too?” he pestered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra kept emotionlessly working. “In your dreams, Fitzherbert. And yes, Rapunzel just left. She said she was going to the garden.” Cassandra then turned around to him with a mocking expression. “You should </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> go find her!” she urged, with a little flick of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene crossed his arms. “Ha. ha. ha. I will! But hey, what are you setting up for anyway?” he teased in return, before suddenly becoming genuinely curious. He hadn’t heard about any party. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>heard when there were parties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra sighed. She considered not telling him just to bug him, but figured that would ultimately be a bigger waste of time than just telling him. “It’s a celebration for the new guard recruits.” she informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene raised his eyebrows. “And I suppose that is a buffet table?” he asked, sounding pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra slowly turned to face him. “It is… why do you ask?” she wondered, suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene clapped his hands together. “Mmmm!” he hummed excitedly. “I LOVE a good buffet!” Eugene announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra put a hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows. “Uh… YOU are not invited!” she stated. Turning back around to continue with her task, she added, “It’s a private party! Members of the guard and their families and guests only. No… whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene was aghast. “Huh? What! No! How </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfair. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, UNJUST! Yes! Unjust is what it is-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra cut him off. “Maybe I’ll pack you a little doggy bag. Hmmm.. Just kidding, I won’t!” she mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene paused a moment, then his mouth fell agape. “Wait! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>going?” he questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra smirked, unseen by Eugene with her back to him. “Yes. Daughter of the Captain, remember?” she remarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene poorly tried to hide his childish jealousy. “Well in that case, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>glad </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m not going.” he concluded. With a push-turn motion, he exited the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra smiled a little at the antics, and shook her head, while finishing the last of the bouquet at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel had warned Eugene against this very thing. She said that there will be other parties, he wouldn’t know anyone there anyway, and if he tried to sneak in, he would get caught immediately, due to the room being filled with guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as he strolled through the castle halls… he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> the </span>
  <em>
    <span>buffet!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Rapunzel underestimated him! He knew how to get in, fill a plate and get out without being caught. He was Eugene Fitzherbert/Flynn Rider, After all!</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He’d come in through the side entrance, which just so happened to let in right behind the buffet table! It’s foolproof. The side entrance was attached to a little sitting area where the Royal family may relax as they waited to make some grand entrance, and nobody knew that room was there, save for a handful of people, himself included. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sneak through, pile some delicious smelling royal cuisine onto a plate for himself, and he’d be on his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene crept up to the door which he knew led to the sitting area he’d be sneaking through. The door had been left opened a crack, and when Eugene was close enough, he heard… giggles? And.. oh God. Were those… moans?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Eugene had to stifle his glee! He’d just caught some </span>
  <em>
    <span>guard</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the act!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened against the door, trying to figure out if he knew these people. If it was Stan, Eugene thought he may die right there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The longer he listened… the more familiar the voice was sounding, though he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. He could only hear the woman, so he figured Stan wasn’t in there. Eugene pegged him as someone who couldn’t keep it quiet. He listened on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The female voice uttered “You’re perfect.” In a breathy whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His glee basically tripled. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that voice! He, Eugene Fitzherbert, had just caught CassAndra in act! Oh, she’d never live this down! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene peeked in the crack. He could see Cass in her guards uniform, minus the hemet. She was pressed against someone, who was leaning against the wall. Eugene strained to see who the man was but he couldn’t, not from this angle. He wondered if this was another set up, like her relationship with Andrew had been, but by the sound of her voice, that seemed unlikely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another while of hearing lips on lips, there was finally a change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another giggle… It didn’t sound like Cassandra, but Eugene brushed it off. It must have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then that voice spoke. “I.. I better get back in there. My brother will be wondering where I went.” the voice said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured over him. That voice definitely was not Cass… but it was most certainly a female voice… was Cassandra…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene dropped the thought when he heard speaking again. This time it was Cassandra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so will my dad... Okay, you go first and I’ll wait a few minutes so it doesn’t look like we were together.” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” the other woman replied. And then she followed it with, “One more kiss? I don’t know when we’ll get to do this again…” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene saw Cassandra smile, and lean in again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they broke apart, smiling, chuckling and exchanging a few words of affection… something Eugene hadn’t expected Cassandra to be capable of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene watched through the crack, as a redheaded young woman in a pink dressed exited the sitting room, rejoining the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene kept watching, and saw Cassandra grinning. Her cheeks were reddened, which stood out against her complexion. Cassandra did a little twirl, and plopped down on the love seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait! Cass</span>
  </em>
  <span> did a </span>
  <em>
    <span>twirl? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sweet lord-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene’s eyes met Cassandra’s. Uh oh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her grin washed off and was replaced by a look of pure rage, mixed with what Eugene thought may be… fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an angry whisper, Cass grunted “What! Are! You! DOING!” As she stomped toward him. She swung the door open wide, and grabbed Eugene by his collar, before shoving him against the wall in the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene just stared down at the slightly shorter woman, with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked livid. “Were you spying on me?!” Cassandra accused, shoving him hard again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cass-” Eugene began to sputter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra shoved him again. “WHY were you spying on me!? What did you see?!” She interrogated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cass!” Eugene tried again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you saw, fitzherbert!” Cassandra continued, her voice getting increasingly louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene opened his mouth to speak, but Cassandra cut him off again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, and then whispered, more so to herself, “No. We can’t talk about this here.” she said. She moved her hand from his collar, to his elbow, and began to drag him along down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene went with her willingly. Cassandra could be scary when she wanted to be, and right now, she wanted to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, Eugene saw through the tough facade she hid behind. He had seen something he shouldn’t have. Something that, if he didn’t keep to himself, could cause a lot of trouble for her. Eugene had met men in prison before, who when asked “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you in for?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” would say “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Falling in love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene couldn’t imagine Corona having such strict laws, but it was most definitely frowned upon. If word got out, it could ruin Cassandra’s life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair arrived at Cassandra’s bedroom a short while later. She shoved him inside, closed the door behind her, and leaned against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her gaze directed at the ceiling, Cassandra repeated what she’d asked earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What did you see, Eugene?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was calmer than before, now just sounding tired. Eugene also couldn’t ignore how her voice shook a little. She was scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene sat on the foot of her bed and combed a hand through his hair. He didn’t know what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra watched him, silently begging him to say something. Something she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>yell</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him for. But his silence spoke volumes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought her hands to the back of her neck, and turned around as tears began to prick the corners of her eyes. She leaned her forehead against the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh! </span>
  </em>
  <span>How could she have been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>reckless?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eugene watched her in silence as she turned her back to him. He felt frozen. He needed to tell her that it was okay, that he didn’t care or think there was anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her for it, and especially, that it could be their secret. But this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cassandra!</span>
  </em>
  <span> If he said </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of those things to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cassandra</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she’d eat him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Eugene heard her sniff, he realized she was crying. And he decided that the previous statement would not be true in this situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene rose up from her bed, with a creak. He paced over to her, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Cassandra harshly shrugged him off and moved quickly to the opposite side of the room, still with her back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- You should just go! I’m sorry for dragging you down here.” she quavered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene raised his eyebrows. “Cass, I think we should talk about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spinning around to face him, she cut him off. Her eyes were red and puffy and she wore an incredulous expression. “What is there to talk about!? Huh!? Either you report me yourself, or you tell everyone in Corona, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> report me! That’s it! I’m done! So please, just GO!” Cassandra hollered, gesturing madly. When she finished, a new flow of tears sprung to her eyes. Cassandra clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sob she couldn’t keep contained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra backed against her dresser, and sunk to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dad would know… and he’d probably get fired too… Oh, he’ll be so disappointed… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. He’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass jumped a little bit when she noticed Eugene crouching down in front of her. She dropped her head to her knees, humiliated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> is he still here!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cass, hey. Cass! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to report you! Or tell anyone! Listen, I don’t care, Honest! And I don’t judge you for it! I know that it’s not something you </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Eugene proclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassandra lifted her head a little now, but still didn’t look at him. She seemed a bit calmer, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was reckless…” Cassandra said regretfully. “We should have never…. Not with so many people around.” She continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene chewed his cheek. “Well, it’s okay. Because I’m the only one who saw, and I’m not going to tell anyone.” he assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra rolled her eyes. “You can’t keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to yourself, Eugene. Especially not something you could use to get me in trouble.” she said, defeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene furrowed his brow. Lowering himself from a crouch, to a seated position, he said, “Hey now, I can when it matters. And there’s a big difference between getting you in </span>
  <em>
    <span>trouble, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruining your life.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he addressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra huffed. “Don’t remind me…” she murmured sadly. Then, Cassandra met Eugene’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sick.” She said with certainty, and sincerity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene nodded genuinely. “I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra nodded in return, but said nothing more. Her eyes turned downcast again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene wondered if he should say what he was about to, but opted to do so anyway. “You know… You could tell Rapunzel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cass looked up again, quickly. “What!? Are you crazy!? No I can’t! She’s the princess, that’d be like, like... turning myself in! I can’t tell her, and neither can you!” Cassandra argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene was prepared for this, and ready to reason. “Of course </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>won’t. But Rapunzel, she’s being introduced to new things everyday, and taking it all </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>well! I can almost guarantee that she has never heard of anything like this, and she has no preconceived negativity towards it like other people do. If you talk to her, she’ll understand and she’ll accept it. And, well, that could really make a difference in Corona. For you, and probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of other people” Eugene explained, before mumbling “Actually, I wonder about that Varian kid sometimes…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra cracked a smile and chortled. “Did you just say something</span>
  <em>
    <span> smart?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she asked, in teasing disbelief. Then, shaking her head, she added, “No. No way, that could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> brain! Did you stop by </span>
  <em>
    <span>rent-a-brain</span>
  </em>
  <span> on your way to sneak into a private party for a plate of roast beef?” Cassandra teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene’s eyes widened. “There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>roast beef!?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he cried, before lolling his head back dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra laughed, and Eugene followed suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> In a beat, though, Cassandra’s amused smile fell back to a serious and genuine expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed. “I’ll… think about it.” she said, with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene nodded. “That’s all I ask.” he verified, offering her a small half smile, which Cassandra returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene rose to his feet, grunting as he pushed himself up. Once at full height, he extended a hand down to Cassandra. She accepted it, and Eugene pulled her to her feet as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going back to the party?” Eugene inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cass shrugged, looking tired. “I think I’ll just call it a night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene nodded solemnly. “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>going back to the party, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>now that I know there’s roast beef!” Eugene proclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra smiled, and groaned. “Alright, goodluck with that, Fitzherbert.” she said, sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He headed toward the door, but stopped and faced her again just before the door frame. “Hey Cass…” he began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Cassandra prompted, curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That girl… If I were you, I’d confirm that she’s actually gay. You do kind of look like a man in that guard’s get up!” he teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Ha. Ha. Ha. Get out of my room, asshole.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proud of himself, Eugene opened up the door and stepped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Before he could close it though, Cass spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Fitzherbert!” she spit out, abruptly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned backwards, into the room. “Hmm?” he prompted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Cassandra uttered, looking down at her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eugene smiled. “Don’t mention it.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boom. Unspoken trust.<br/>Haha! Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>